Slow growth has been observed in girls with central idiopathic precocious puberty receiving LHRHa therapy. To determine whether a change in GH secretion is responsible for slow growth, 24 hr GH secretion will be studied in 20 children with central precocious puberty before, during, and after leuprolide therapy.